


Travel Price

by WriterSketch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Magic Cock, Nebula has a robot cock basically, Other, Robot Cock, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: After Jane and Tony sends Darcy directly into Nebula's ship, she has to pay a price to go back home...it's sex people,I only write about sex.





	1. transdimensional error

**Author's Note:**

> so, Nebula totally upgraded herself with a retractable dick so if you don't like that type of fics, GO AWAY SAVE YOURSELF because Darcy is going to enjoy taking that cyborg dick, just sayin'.

Another day, another interdimensional doorway sucking Jane Foster’s intern and best friend into the great unknown.

“OMG! Am I in a ...spaceship?”

Darcy had her mouth and eyes wide open looking at the weird place she stumbled into. And it was indeed a spaceship or the best movie set ever.

She turned her head just in time to have a gun in her face. She looked up and followed the arm with the gun and it was ...blue?

“Who are you and how did you get here?” The chick was blue and robotic. She suddenly remembers Tony talking about a scary blue robot girl from space.

“Are you Nebula?” The blue chick raises even more the gun on her.

“Who’s asking?” Darcy can see she’s soon to be toast if she doesn’t talk fast.

“TONY! Tony Stark is my friend! And I’m Darcy, and I’m lost! Pleasedon’tkillme!”

Nebula cocks her head on the side and Darcy is weirdly reminded of a puppy.

“You know Tony? Is he with you?”

“No, I come from the same place, but my boss Jane and Tony were doing some science and I was in the worst place at the worst moment and here I am...which is where exactly by the way?”

Nebula seemed somewhat satisfied with her explanation and the gun was lowered.  
“My ship and if you were on Terra it means you are very far from home.” Darcy became worried at that.

“Erm...how far?” Nebula shrugged her shoulders and looked at the Terran girl from head to toe in a very clinical way.

“Several light years away. It would take at least a month to go back there if you found anyone willing to take you back. And it won’t be cheap either.”

Darcy felt like crying, she knew Jane and Tony were far from recreating the doorway because the type of energy to create the first one was a one type deal. She bit her lips and asked, “What about you? You are Tony’s friend too, can’t you, I don’t know, take me back home?”

“What’s in it for me? I don’t work for free, it’s a long trip, I have to feed you and you’ll take more oxygen than me.”

“ I’ll contribute!I’ll do anything! Maybe you need something too? Like bartering? You do this for me I’ll do something for you?  Come on I’m desperate!”

Nebula was silent for a while then circled Darcy, walking around her, watching her so closely that the young woman thought she was ending being diner. Tony would have said if Nebula liked human flesh, right?

“There’s something I need, something I haven’t had in a while...I think you’ll do.”

“Oh? Really? GREAT! I’ll do it!...what is it?”

“My cocksleeve.”

Well ok, she really didn’t expect THAT.


	2. Lesson in riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't have a beta.
> 
> Just filthy fun.
> 
> Don't know if you guys like this fic but I needed to write it! Enjoy.

“I’m sorry, what?” Did she just hear her say…

“I made a few upgrades on myself, trying to get away from Fath...Thanos’s control and the type of genitalia I always wanted was a male one. Now I need someone and I find you are aesthetically pleasant. I want this month to fully explore physical gratification and you are here. You are terran but you will do.”

“Just to be clear, I whore myself to you to do whatever you want to do while we travel back to earth?” this conversation was so out there she needed to say it out loud.

Nebula looked at her as if she was slow.

“That’s exactly what I just said.”

Darcy took a deep breath and asked the alien what ‘exploring’ involved, “Like positions, cosplay, kinks?”

“Does it mean you accept?”

Darcy thought how crazy her life was and tried to remember the last time she had sex or even good sex and draw a blank. Two birds one stone, right?

“I accept.”

 

...48 hours later

The first time they were intimate, Darcy, once the shock wore off, had to admit that it was, well, not terrible. But it was logically Nebula’s first time, it was to be expected. Or so she thought. The truth was, Nebula was totally disconnected to her own body, Thanos did a number on her and Darcy was smart enough to see the frustration they both suffered because of that. They both needed to get off good. And buy lube because that girl was GIFTED.

Yes, she was technically, what did she call her again? Ah yes, a ‘cocksleeve’ (a dirty dirty word) but she was going to help the angry smurf while helping herself along the way, it was the only way this arrangement was going to be pleasurable for her too. She had experience in helping without their knowledge a load of weird people, what’s one more?

That’s why she stripped slowly before Nebula (who was eying her with a dumbfounded expression), trying to be as sexy as possible.

“What are you doing?”

Darcy smiled, “I am stripping for you, you like?” her bra was slowly pulled off her chest and she could see that the android’s eyes were glued to her best asset.

“I think I do.” Darcy was happy about that and then asked her to lie down on the space that served as a bed. When she went, naked, to Nebula, her pussy facing the blue head, Nebula cried in alarm “What are you doing?”.

Darcy didn’t answer but started licking the hard blue cock in front of her. The only sound she heard was a groan of satisfaction and disbelief. Apparently, blow jobs were also a first for the alien.

“You really should lick my pussy now.” She told her companion and she was scared she went too far, but that doubt disappeared when she felt shy licks on the petals of her own sex.

When Darcy moaned around Nebula’s cock, something woke up in the alien and she started to ravenously eat Darcy’s pussy, letting her being guided by the sounds the terran girl was making. Nebula ran the tip of her tongue very lightly across Darcy’s tight opening, from the base up to her bulging clit. She squealed in delight when her alien weirdo parted the external lips of her cunt with her fingers and when Darcy yelled a simple “fuck!”, she flicked her tongue harder against her clit.

They had all the time in the world to explore, so that what they did. Their pleasure was on a never-ending loop of lewd sucking sounds and moans. Nebula finally dared to thrust her tongue inside the pussy in front of her as deep and as fast as she could. the usually stoic android complimented abundantly Darcy’s pussy, her taste and her oral skills and then broke and begged, “I need to fuck you!”.

Darcy let go the cock in front of her with a loud ‘pop’ and pushed Nebula to stay where she was. “Huh huh! I’m on top today. If we have a month, that means we don’t always go missionary; I’m here to show you stuff, gotta show you some terran skills, you know?”

She took the impressive cock in her hand and slowly let herself slid on it. Nebula’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her skull with the move and the sensations it caused. It went easily with all the foreplay they had. A few moves up and down made Darcy close her eyes shut as the bulbous head started sinking in gradually. The position made her breathe faster as she parted her mouth as if she wanted to yell but no sound came out. Damn, that was a fine cock, she thought.

Nebula didn’t move at first, then when she got more comfortable, she attempted to push more inches inside Darcy.

“Oh Jesus, you feel really good right now.”

Nebula began pulling slowly back out as she watched, hypnotized Darcy’s wet tunnel being tugged out around her cock.

“I’m going to move now, I need to move,” she announced as she grabbed Darcy’s hips and pushed slowly back her cock into her with the tip hitting the bottom of her vagina.

Darcy felt really really full all of a sudden.

Nebula slowly resumed slowly fucking her terran girl and shoved herself back with a bit more force each time. She stared into Darcy’s eyes, biting her lips and began a steady pace of tugging nearly out before thrusting back inside, feeling Darcy contracting hard around her. Her hips rocked to meet Nebula’s thrusts even harder and she grunted whenever she hit bottom.

“Oh yeah! Come on! Fuck me hard!” Darcy screamed as she took Nebula’s hands and put them on her ass cheeks, encouraging the alien to put more force in her movements.

Nebula felt free at that moment, strangely connected to herself and to the terran girl. She felt good and strong but desperate. The beautiful brunette was so tight it made it hard for her to hold back. Their movements were becoming rougher as she fucked her faster.

“I wanna come,” said Darcy and she placed one of Nebula’s thumbs against her clit and showed her how to massage it the way she liked. The blue girl was fascinated by Darcy’s fearless pursuit of pleasure.

“Oh fuck yes! So close!” yelled Darcy as she lifted up her ass once again and the inner muscles of her cunt squeezed Nebula’s cock firmly attempting to push it out, her pussy contracting before to release a jet of fluids splashing against Nebulas chest.

The blue alien just took in everything, Darcy wild beauty, the smell of their coupling, the sensation of the fluids on her, the way she felt, still hard and leaking and wanting more. She didn’t let Darcy say anything and just quickly guided her cock back into the brunette. She didn’t know what happened to her but she knew she liked it. She began thrusting again in and out and she felt her balls starting to tighten against her body for the impending explosion. She let out a pained groan as the inner muscles of Darcy’s pussy pressed and released her cock while she pounded her, her moans of delight and utter exhaustion dragging Nebula closer to her peak. She was throbbing and she groaned as she finally pulsed inside deep into Darcy. Jets of semen releasing, her content sighs making peculiar music with Darcy’s own mewls. It felt never-ending.

Darcy lifted her head and kissed her, something Nebula never did before, but trusting the terran with this new ‘sensual education’, she let it happened and after a minute, started enjoying herself, the touch of their tongues making her hard once again inside the other girl.

“Really? One kiss and you’re ready again? Damn!” Darcy was smiling goofily and something warmed inside Nebula.

She didn’t know what it was and she didn’t know if she liked it or not, she just knew the sensations were addictive.


End file.
